


Друзья должны делить горе, радость и билеты на «Якудза против Пришельца»!

by Korue



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тэцуноске пытается понять, что же связывает Кондо, Хиджикату и Окиту.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Друзья должны делить горе, радость и билеты на «Якудза против Пришельца»!

Тэцуноске ничего не понимал. С тех пор как он стал полноправным членом Шинсенгуми, это непонимание всё росло, не давая ему покоя. В конце концов, он решил расспросить людей, которые были в отряде дольше, чем он, и наверняка лучше понимали ситуацию.  
– Расскажите про Хиджикату-сана, Кондо-сана и Окиту-сана, – попросил Тэцу Ямазаки, помогавшего ему развешивать бельё. – Как они познакомились, и…  
– Ах, золотые времена в Буши, – Ямазаки оставил в покое простыню, подпёр подбородок кулаком и устремил ностальгический взгляд вдаль. – Конечно, я расскажу, Тэцу-кун, мне и самому приятно вспомнить.  
– Ямазаки! Ты чего тут прохлаждаешься? Чем отнимать работу у других, займись лучше своей!  
– С-слушаюсь, капитан Харада!  
Ямазаки как ветром сдуло. Харада сел на энгава и посмотрел на Тэцу, добродушно щурясь.  
– Что он тебе заливал?  
– Про то, как познакомились Хиджиката-сан, Кондо-сан и Окита-сан, – повторил Тэцу. – Не расскажете?  
– А, это. Неудивительно, что тебе любопытно, – Харада потёр подбородок. – Да уж, давно это было. Золотые време…  
– Харада-сан, Хиджиката-сан ищет вас повсюду.  
Харада подскочил на месте.  
– Точно! Я забыл, что у моего отряда сейчас построение!  
Он умчался с такой скоростью, что простыни чуть не сдуло. Окита сел на его место, подпёр голову руками и уставился на колышущиеся простыни сонным взглядом. Тэцу поколебался.  
– Капитан Окита…  
– Сого, вот ты где! Заснул, что ли? Твои люди тебя заждались.  
Окита вздохнул.  
– Опять патрулирование?  
– Что значит «опять»?!  
– Ладно-ладно, уже лечу.  
Окита встал и поплёлся прочь, загребая ногами, как старик. Хиджиката глянул ему вслед неодобрительно, цыкнул и сел на энгава. Достал сигарету, закурил. Тэцу смотрел на него, нерешительно комкая простыню.  
– Хиджиката-сан, можно… можно спросить?  
Хиджиката покосился на него довольно сурово, но кивнул. Тэцу откашлялся.  
– Как вы познакомились с Кондо-саном и Окитой-саном?  
Хиджиката выдохнул дым, потом откинулся назад, опираясь на руки, и задумчиво посмотрел в небо.  
– Это не такая уж крутая история, – сказал он наконец. – Довольно глупо тогда всё вышло.  
Тэцу затаил дыхание.  
– Это случилось… – начал Хиджиката и вдруг резко выпрямился, глядя куда-то Тэцу за плечо. – Шимару?  
Тэцу проследил за его взглядом и чуть не взвизгнул – капитан Сайто стоял в полушаге от него, безмолвный и неподвижный.  
– Что? – спросил Хиджиката.  
Сайто мотнул головой.  
– Тоши! – донеслось издалека.  
Хиджиката содрогнулся.  
– Ох, только не это. Опять будет рассказывать про свою девку. Спасибо, что предупредил, Шимару.  
Он встал и поспешно ушёл. Тэцу посмотрел на Сайто, Сайто посмотрел в ответ. Глаза у него были прозрачные, словно затянутые льдом, и Тэцу стало не по себе.  
– Я пойду, наверное, – пробормотал он.  
Сайто смотрел, не мигая, и от этого коленки подкашивались. Тэцу подхватил пустую корзину для белья и поспешил прочь. Взгляд Сайто буравил ему спину. 

***

Проблема, беспокоившая Тэцу, заключалась в том, что Хиджиката, Кондо и Окита вели себя… странно. Да, это было подходящее слово.  
– Заместитель командующего, ваш чай, – бодро объявил Тэцу, входя в комнату с подносом в руках.  
– Какого хрена вы делаете? – раздражённо отозвался Хиджиката.  
Адресовалось это не Тэцу, а Кондо и Оките, которые сидели тут же с геймпадами в руках.  
– Кондо-сан, вы уверены, что нам стоит идти на этого монстра вдвоём?  
– Конечно, повторяй за мной, и всё будет в порядке.  
– Но…  
– Ты сомневаешься? – Кондо стукнул себя кулаком в грудь. – Да ты ещё сопляк по сравнению со мной, Сого! Никто не провёл столько часов за Плэй Стейшн, сколько я! Со мной никто не сравнится. Верно я говорю, Тоши?  
– Не впутывайте меня.  
– Кондо-сан, взрослый человек не должен гордиться сотнями часов, убитых на игры. Верно я говорю, Тоши?  
– Какой я тебе «Тоши»?!  
Тэцу улыбнулся и поставил поднос на пол перед Хиджикатой.  
– Сделать чай для… – он кивнул в сторону парочки игроков.  
– Обойдутся, – буркнул Хиджиката.  
– Сого, как ты мог?! – взвыл вдруг Кондо. – Это было подло, вот так бросить меня на растерзание боссу уровня!  
Окита перехватил геймпад как пистолет и сдул с него воображаемый дымок.  
– В игре как на войне, Кондо-сан. Не стоит доверять никому, даже союзникам.  
– Но я же… я же помогал тебе, поддерживал, пока ты прокачивался, даже подарил сто тысяч золотых на Небесный Щит третьего уровня.  
– А, эта жестянка. Громовой Меч пятого уровня, который я возьму с вашего трупа, намного круче.  
– Как цинично!  
– Подвиньтесь, Кондо-сан, – хладнокровно сказал Окита. – Неудачникам здесь не место.  
Кондо с секунду молча смотрел на него, а потом вдруг бросился и повалил на пол, безжалостно щекоча. Окита взвыл и начал брыкаться. Они прокатились по полу, едва не сшибив Тэцу с ног; он успел отскочить, а вот Хиджиката, только пригубивший чай – нет.  
– Вы рехнулись, прекра…  
На глазах у Тэцу Хиджикату накрыло с головой. Кружка покатилась по полу, чай пролился.  
– Слезьте с меня! – пыхтел Хиджиката. – Вам по сколько лет?!  
Кондо с Окитой переглянулись и накинулись на него уже вдвоём. Тэцу никогда ещё не видел, чтобы кто-то так легко забывал ссору и объединялся против нового врага.  
– Я принесу ещё чаю, – сказал он, отступая к двери.  
– Зелёный! – крикнули из глубин кучи малы.  
– Чёрный!  
– И майонез!  
Тэцу вышел в коридор, вытирая слёзы умиления. Дружба это так прекрасно!

– Ваш мохито!  
Тэцу вбежал в комнату Кондо с подносом в руках. Из-за грозы проводка перегорела, кондиционеры не работали, и штаб-квартира Шинсенгуми превратилась в настоящий раскалённый ад. Тэцу сбился с ног, в который уже раз бегая за прохладительными напитками. Кухня размещалась в другом корпусе, и там электричество было.  
– Скорее сюда, – простонал Кондо.  
Голый, он раскинулся на полу в позе морской звезды. Окита, в одних трусах, лежал рядом, пристроив голову на его бедре. Хиджиката сидел с другой стороны, опираясь на бок Кондо. Он был самым одетым – только спустил юкату до пояса и подоткнул подол. Все трое обмахивались веерами, как заведённые.  
Тэцу вручил каждому по высокому запотевшему бокалу и отступил в смущении.  
– Хиджиката-сан, – пробормотал он нерешительно, – вам бы не стоило сидеть так тесно.  
– А? Почему это?  
– Да, Хиджиката-сан, – пробубнил Окита, жуя мяту, – свалите отсюда. Мне от вас жарко.  
– Сам свали!  
– Так ведь от прикосновений ещё жарче, – попытался объяснить Тэцу. – Тела трутся друг о друга…  
– Я возбудился, – сообщил Окита, грызя лайм.  
– Иди дрочить! Если тебя здесь не будет, мне станет прохладнее.  
– Если я стану дрочить, то прямо здесь.  
– Даже не думай!  
– Сого… – простонал Кондо. – Не надо дрочить, от этого вырастает мех на ладонях, куда тебе мех в такую жару.  
– Вижу, вы знаете, о чём говорите, – Окита оглядел его, задержав взгляд на пахе, заросшем густыми курчавыми волосами. – У вас процесс зашёл дальше ладоней.  
– Твоё половое созревание затянулось, – сообщил Хиджиката, обсасывая льдинки.  
– Так помогите мне справиться с гормональным взрывом, – Окита перевернул свой бокал, ловя губами последние капли.  
– И помогу, мало не покажется.  
– Как страшно.  
– Жарко! – крикнул вдруг Кондо и вылил остатки коктейля себе на грудь.  
Показалось, или Тэцу действительно услышал шипение, с которым испарилась жидкость.  
– Ещё коктейль! – приказал Кондо.  
Тэцу выскочил в коридор, не чуя под собой ног. Те трое, кажется, не находили в своём поведении ничего особенного, а вот он чуть не сгорел от стыда.  
Всё же эта прекрасная дружба была… немного… самую малость… странной.

– Ваше саке.  
Тэцу наполнил три чашки и уныло вздохнул – ему саке не полагалось.  
– Тебе же нет восемнадцати, – сказал Хиджиката.  
– Ещё десять месяцев…  
– Вот через десять месяцев и поговорим.  
Это звучало как приговор к тюремному заключению. Тэцу только не очень понял, почему несовершеннолетнему нельзя пить, но можно присутствовать на вечеринке. Очень скоро стало ясно, что его позвали только как мальчика на побегушках.  
Сначала Тэцу был слишком занят тем, чтобы откупоривать бутылки вовремя. Потом он надышался алкогольных паров и на какое-то время выпал из реальности. Потом его растолкали и отправили за новой порцией выпивки. А когда он, уже протрезвевший и потому унылый, нагруженный сумками, вернулся, его поджидало ужасное потрясение.  
Кондо сидел среди пустых бутылок и обнимал Хиджикату за пояс, крепко прижимая спиной к своей голой груди. Окита сидел напротив и, обхватив лицо Хиджикаты ладонями, целовал его так напористо и жадно, что у Тэцу закружилась голова.  
От шока он едва не выронил сумки – это привело его в чувство. Нужно было тихо, не привлекая внимания, удалиться, но он не успел.  
Окита отстранился и задумчиво облизал губы.  
– На вкус как саке с сигаретами, – сообщил он. – Странно, я думал, что будет вкус майонеза.  
Хиджиката попытался его пнуть, но не дотянулся. Теперь Тэцу понял, что Кондо не обнимал его, а удерживал на месте.  
Окита отполз назад, полы его юкаты распахнулись, так что стали видны голубые боксёры.  
– Но я был уверен, – сказал он хмурясь. – Вы жрёте столько майонеза, что должны весь им пропитаться. Ваша кожа, волосы, губы, даже сперма – всё должно иметь вкус майонеза.  
– Так давай, проверь весь список, что тебя останавливает?!  
– Верно, Сого, – поддержал Кондо. – Нехорошо обвинять кого-то голо… голого… голышом!  
Окита задумался.  
– Так я же одет.  
Теперь задумался Кондо.  
– А, тогда всё в порядке.  
– Да вы оба пьяны вдрызг!  
Хиджиката выпутался из хватки Кондо, сел прямо, покачнулся и завалился на бок. Повозившись немного на полу, но так и не сумев выпрямиться, он тяжело опёрся на локоть. Юката катастрофически сползла с его плеча, но этого не заметил никто, кроме Тэцу.  
– Не пойму, чем вы недовольны, – сказал Окита. Он растягивал слова сильнее обычного, но в целом казался самым трезвым из них. – Радуйтесь, что я вас поцеловал, пусть и ради эксперимента. А то ведь так и сдохли бы нецелованным.  
– Кто бы меня поцеловал, – пробормотал Кондо. Он сгорбился и помрачнел, но никто даже не глянул в его сторону.  
– С чего ты взял, что я ни с кем не целовался?  
Окита изобразил ужас.  
– Неужели вы доплачиваете проституткам за это?  
Хиджиката кинул в него бутылкой. Это было роковой ошибкой: бутылка пролетела чуть ли не в метре от плеча Окиты и разбилась о стену, а Хиджиката потерял равновесие и упал ничком.  
– К тому же, – пробормотал он, вслепую шаря по полу, – ты всё равно не умеешь целоваться.  
– Умею! – запальчиво воскликнул Окита.  
Хиджиката подгрёб к себе ногу Кондо и прижался к ней щекой, явно перепутав с подушкой.  
– Поцелуи с Кондо-саном не в счёт.  
Окита хотел его ударить, но вместо этого опрокинулся на спину. Попытался встать, дрыгая ногами, но безуспешно.  
– Кондо-сан! – позвал он на помощь.  
Кондо свернулся клубочком и спал, сладко посапывая.  
– Ублюдок Хиджиката!  
Хиджиката тоже заснул, облапив Кондо за бёдра. Окита тяжело вздохнул, подполз к ним, пристроил голову Хиджикате на живот и тут же отключился.  
Тэцу аккуратно поставил сумки у входа, закрыл дверь и вышел в коридор.  
Иногда, в минуты слабости, он начинал думать, что это вовсе не дружба.

***

– Ямазаки-сан, вам не кажется, что Хиджиката-сан, Кондо-сан и Окита-сан ведут себя… ну, немного…  
Ямазаки улыбнулся.  
– Понимаю, о чём ты. Со стороны это действительно выглядит странно. Они всегда были такими, сколько я их знаю. – Его взгляд затуманился и словно устремился вдаль, как у человека, погрузившегося в приятные воспоминания. – Когда я впервые их увидел, они…  
– Ямазаки! Опять дурью маешься? Замком тебя ищет, ты ему какой-то отчёт обещал.  
– Из-звините, Харада-сан!  
«А как же рассказ?», хотел спросить Тэцу, но Ямазаки уже и след простыл.  
– Что он тут тебе рассказывал? – добродушно поинтересовался Харада.  
Тэцу замялся.  
– Я спросил его про Хиджикату-сана, Кондо-сана и Окиту-сана… Я новичок в отряде и многого не знаю, но… Вот вчера, например, когда все были в бане, и они устроили потасовку...  
Точнее, Хиджиката и Окита устроили потасовку, а Кондо пытался их разнять, но поскользнулся на обмылке. Они возились втроём, абсолютно голые, но, кажется, никого, кроме Тэцу, это не смутило.  
Харада засмеялся.  
– Понимаю. Мне когда-то это тоже казалось странным. Но знаешь, – он провёл ладонью по бритому затылку, – дело в том, что эти трое…  
Харада вдруг вздрогнул и посмотрел куда-то в сторону. Проследив за его взглядом, Тэцу едва не подпрыгнул: капитан Сайто стоял в полуметре от него, бесшумный и пугающий.  
– Что такое, Сайто?  
Сайто слегка мотнул головой. У Харады вытянулось лицо.  
– Я забыл! У моего отряда патрулирование!  
Он вскочил и умчался, только его и видели.  
Тэцу посмотрел на Сайто, Сайто посмотрел в ответ. Глаза у него были блёклые, словно припорошенные пеплом. Нужно было совсем отчаяться, чтобы спрашивать что-то у этого демона.  
– Сайто-сан, – сказал Тэцу. – Я хочу понять, что за отношения между Хиджикатой-саном, Кондо-саном и Окитой-саном.  
Он умолк, втянув голову в плечи, ожидая чего угодно, даже мгновенной смерти. Сайто молчал, молчал, а потом вдруг положил руку ему на плечо. Тэцу вскинулся, заглянул в его лицо с отчаянной надеждой. Глаза у Сайто были светлые, как вода в ручье, тёплые. Он не сказал ни слова, но Тэцу понял его и так. «Настоящая дружба всегда прекрасна, – словно говорили эти глаза, – даже если…»  
– Шимару-нисан.  
Окита привалился плечом к створкам сёдзи.  
– Хиджиката-сан в бешенстве, – сообщил он. – Орёт про какую-то утку.  
Сайто вздрогнул и метнулся в сторону бесшумной тенью. Тэцу растерянно заморгал – он не успел понять самое важное.  
– Шимару! – Хиджиката вывалился на энгава через секунду после того, как исчез Сайто. – Я же говорил: чтобы ноги этой утки не было в штабе!.. Куда он делся?  
– Не понимаю, о чём вы, – протянул Окита.  
Хиджиката недовольно цыкнул.  
– Сбежал, зараза.  
Он сел, достал сигарету, посмотрел на Тэцу.  
– Что-то случилось?  
Тот только головой покачал: спрашивать самого Хиджикату о таком он не стал бы даже ради спасения жизни. Нужно было уходить.  
– Тоши, Сого!  
Кондо-сан подошёл, сгорбившись, и тяжело сел рядом с Хиджикатой.  
– Это ужасно, – прошептал он. – Всё кончено. Моя жизнь кончена.  
Хиджиката задумчиво курил, Окита сунул в уши наушники и сосредоточенно выбирал мелодию в плеере.  
– Отаэ-сан отказала мне! – выкрикнул Кондо.  
Хиджиката выдохнул дым, Окита прикрыл глаза.  
– Она не пойдёт со мной в кино!  
Кондо повалился головой Хиджикате на колени и закрыл лицо руками.  
– Я так старался, чтобы добыть эти билеты, – прошептал он горестно, – а она…  
– Что за фильм? – спросил Хиджиката с вялым интересом.  
В следующий момент он едва не подавился дымом, потому что Окита навалился ему на спину, заглядывая через плечо.  
– Сого, какого хрена?  
– Интересно, что за фильм.  
– А… – Кондо покопался в карманах и вытащил два билета. – «Якудза против Пришельца – 3», кажется. В тридэ.  
Глаза Хиджикаты и Окиты вспыхнули жестокой радостью.  
– Отлично! То есть, ужасно. Но не пропадать же билетам, верно? – зачастил Хиджиката. – Давайте сходим вместе.  
– У вас много работы, вы забыли? – влез Окита. – Кондо-сан, давайте сходим вместе.  
– Что ты делаешь? – прошипел Хиджиката. – Тебе же не нравится этот фильм.  
– Верно. Зато вам нравится.  
– Ах ты скотина! Совсем обнаглел!  
Тэцу повернулся и пошёл по своим делам. Ответа на свой вопрос он так и не получил, но на душе всё равно было легко. Даже если дружба кажется странной, даже если временами она совсем не похожа на дружбу, это не важно.  
Важно лишь то, что настоящая дружба прекрасна.  
…  
Сзади послышались ругательства, удары и звук, очень похожий на звук падения тела.  
– Посмотри, что ты натворил – уронил Кондо-сана.  
– Это вы его уронили.  
– Хорошо, мы уронили Кондо-сана.  
– Пытаетесь разделить ответственность?  
– О, заткнись. Кондо-сан, вы как?  
– Ужасно. Моё сердце разбито.  
– А, ну это не страшно.  
– Так-то вы относитесь к моим чувствам!  
…  
Наверное.


End file.
